


Continuing A Legacy

by acephoenixdragon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AND HISTORCAL DIVERGENCE, Also the Italies are OOC, CANON DIVERGENCE MY DUDES, I Just Love BAMF Italies, I can't help it, Like not straight up nuts but, Mentioned America (Hetalia), Mentioned Roman Empire (Hetalia), One Shot, The Italies Are Implied To Be BAMF, They're not sane per say, Well - Freeform, also, also it's kinda pjo too?, even though he doesn't act like it most of the time, first fic, first fic I've actually posted, just so you know, oh and the Italies are kinda crazy?, the Italies used to be the Byzantine Empire, the Roman Empire is also really smart, the twelfth legion is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acephoenixdragon/pseuds/acephoenixdragon
Summary: "Do you think Nonno is proud of us?" Italia Veneziano, the younger of the two, asked."If Nonno'd be proud?" Italia Romano watched two young children run around on the street below.Veneziano observed him in silence, knowing that his brother would give him an actual answer once he'd gathered his thoughts."Remember what he told us, all those years ago?" The older brother asked.The Roman Empire had taught them everything they knew. They put all of it to good use after he faded. This is where they are today.One-shot





	Continuing A Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm acephoenixdragon, but I go by Nix.
> 
> This is my first fic that I've posted, and I'm very exited to do so.
> 
> This is a one-shot that I wrote in, like, two hours, but I think it turned out ok.
> 
> But, yeah. Roll credits, I guess.

The Italies stood on their balcony, looking out over Venice's rooftops. The moon shone brightly in the sky, with the hundreds of stars in the sky twinkling down on them.

 

The night was warm, and the soft breeze smelled of salt. The railing was worn smooth after years of touch.

 

The two brothers looked down on their people, watching them tumble around on the streets, enjoying the freedom of drunkenness.

 

"Do you think _Nonno_ is proud of us?" Italia Veneziano, the younger of the two, asked.

 

"If _Nonno_ 'd be proud?" Italia Romano watched two young children run around on the street below.

 

Veneziano observed him in silence, knowing that his brother would give him an actual answer once he'd gathered his thoughts.

 

"Remember what he told us, all those years ago?" The older brother asked.

 

The younger brother knew what Romano was talking about. It's what led them here, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

_The Roman Empire stood tall, an impressive sight with his broad shoulders and muscled body, looking fierce in his golden armor. He was a proud man, and with good reason._

 

_He was a gigantic empire, with an army like none else ever seen. They won battle after battle, and with no stop in sight. He attacked without mercy, and conquered more and more land for every day that went by._

 

_He knew there wouldn't be an empire quite like his ever again. He knew he'd be remembered even after millennia had passed._

 

_But he didn't keep conquering for no reason._

 

_The Roman Empire was a smart man. He knew he wouldn't live forever._

 

_In the end, he would fall._

 

_But he also knew that where he failed, someone else would succeed._

 

_And he was making sure that that someone would be his legacy._

 

_They were standing in front of him._

 

_They were small things, the two of them, not having gotten a chance to grow yet, and they were alike, not only each other, but he himself too._

 

_His grandsons. His legacy._

 

_He would make sure they carried his inheritance for millennia to come._

 

_"You two," He told them, "You two will carry the Roman legacy. The empire will rise and fall, but you, you will endure. You will make sure the Roman legacy will never be forgotten. You will control the world, one way or another. You are my grandsons, and from now on out I will teach you our ways."_

 

_The young boys looked at him with determination, a flame alight in their eyes. They had the Roman fighting spirit in them, a fire that burned for war and conquering._

 

_And he would fuel that flame._

 

* * *

 

 

"We will carry the Roman legacy," Veneziano said, "We will rule the world, one way or another."

 

Romano smiled at him.

 

"The others have forgotten who we are. They've forgotten that we brought down the Ottoman Empire, they've forgotten we lived with the Romans during our early days," The older nation smiled, the smile of a predator, "They've forgotten we used to be an empire too."

 

Veneziano smiled with his brother, the same wolfish grin.

 

"Ah, _sí_ ," He sighed, "The Byzantine Empire. How great we were then."

 

"And how great we still are," Romano said, "We fooled them all, _fratello_. They think we're weak and cowardly, that we'd never be able to raise a weapon against someone. They think they don't need to fear us. They've left themselves completely open to attack."

 

Veneziano hummed, smile on his face.

 

"Not that we'd need to," He said, "At least not directly."

 

" _Sí_ ," Romano said, "We have the last of _Nonno_ 's legion in America, ready for battle. Our mafias are in most of the other countries, working illegally without consequences, waiting for out orders. And our assassins can get in or out of anywhere, and the other nations don't even know they exist."

 

"And even if the other nations would find out about our underground network they'd never connect it back to us," Veneziano grinned wider, "Because ' _There's no way those idiotic Italians could have anything with this to do._ '"

 

They laughed together.

 

"You and I, Veneziano, we are powerful-"

 

Veneziano giggled.

 

"-we have spies everywhere. We know things the other nations thought were never going to be found out."

 

Romano pulled him close, their eyes alit with hunger and pride.

 

"We rule the world, you and I," Romano murmured, "We rule the world, and the others don't even know it. Nonno is looking down upon us from heaven, pride burning through his body. We continued his legacy, we made sure no one forgot the Roman legacy."

 

"No one can stop something they don't know is happening," Veneziano murmured happily.

 

Romano laughed and put his forehead to Veneziano's, looking into his golden eyes.

 

"You and I, Italia," He said, eyes practically glowing, "We will bring the world to its knees."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is my first fic that I've even posted, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I've always been a fan of innocent characters secretly being badass and the Italies are no exception.
> 
> This all started when I read a headcanon about Romano being the Byzantine Empire before he became South Italy, and I really liked it. So this came to be!
> 
> I might make a sequel or make this into a series, we'll see.
> 
> Once again, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Nix


End file.
